A True Gift
by aznpride16xx
Summary: We fought. I was stubborn. And for the first time, I spent my Christmas alone without him - all because I was too prideful. All that was left was me, the sound of a ticking clock, and a box.


**Meilin: Merry Christmas everyone! I am so sorry that I have been away for such a long time. Life has been rough and it takes a lot for me just to get out of bed in the morning.  
>It's strange how one thing can change your life forever. Tonight will be the very first night I cry myself to sleep on Christmas day. Sigh. I hope you guys are doing much better than I.<strong>

**Here's to a happy ending.**

* * *

><p>Alone in a house, all quiet and still,<p>

lied a girl with pink hair cold from the chill.

Warmed by the fire as it flickered and burned,

she lifelessly watched as the clock handles turned.

Wrapped up in a blanket was the woman that cried.

Thoughts swirled in her head, "I didn't say goodbye."

She reminisced on the day he was suddenly drafted;

they were yelling; they were screaming. "Enough!" she had it.

Days went by and he requested her presence.

She refused and ignored him. She deemed it unimportant.

But it wasn't until she saw him boarding the boat,

that she realized she was too late, that their fight was nothing but a joke.

All clad in his uniform, firmly pressed from head to toe,

there stood the Marine all ready to go.

With a single gesture, he gave a salute.

He didn't know if he was to return, after all, he was no new recruit.

He had been gone for almost year now: no letter, no note.

She'd been told he didn't make it. At the time she still had hope.

But continuous whispers told her otherwise.

Her heart shut down and she receded. No surprise.

Every time the phone rang or a knock was at the door,

she thought it was him, the one she adored.

_Ding-dong_, went the bell.

She quickly got up from her drowsy spell.

And ran to the front with a small smile,

only to be greeted by a mailman and a tiny child.

"Good Evening, Ma'am," the young child chimed.

"We're sorry to bother you at this late hour's time."

The mailman introduced the boy as his son.

"You're our last delivery of the night. Soon we'll be done."

Next to the two men was a four by five box.

"Who could have sent this? It must've cost a lot."

No address, no name, no markings from where it came.

"We're off now, Miss. Here, have a candy cane!"

After their departure, she stared down at the package.

It looked quite heavy, after all, it was massive.

A plain brown box with a bow right on top,

sat on a rolling platform that you'd find at a hardware shop.

She was saddened. It wasn't him. She stood there and debated

on whether or not to bring in the package. No? So it sat there and waited.

It was a cold winter's night, but she didn't feel a thing.

She could have avoided frost bite, but instead she stared at her ring.

She missed the way he smiled and smirked.

Oh, how she wished she could take it back when she called him a jerk.

But the past was the past and there was no going back.

The girl just wished she was more understanding instead of throwing out the facts.

What were they fighting about that caused such a war?

Who can recall now? It was all such a blur.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I wish you were here."

Her apologizes had fallen upon all deaf ears.

She wheeled in the box and took a deep breath.

The thought made her cry, the idea of his death.

Perhaps it was time that she got over it,

because there she was alone on Christmas day with nothing but a gift.

She gently ripped off the bow and stared at its navy blue glimmer.

She admired how similar it was to her lover's midnight eyes' shimmer.

One flap at a time did she open the cardboard.

Then her tears leaked out quickly, but not of her own accord.

Falling to her knees, she covered her face.

A gift she constantly prayed for sat in its place.

Overjoyed, overwhelmed, overflowing with tears,

the empty void in her chest was finally filled from over the year.

He came back; he was alive; she knew it wasn't true -

all the nasty roomers and whispers that all her friends cooed.

The soldier stood up and stretched his limbs out.

After all, his muscles were stiff from sitting in a crouch.

Wanting to do nothing more than embrace his lady.

He'd missed her so much for she was his baby.

Without another second, he stepped out of the confinement.

He'd been given an award to stay, for he finished his last assignment.

He knelt on the ground and caressed her face,

pulling her in close, savoring that sweet taste.

A kiss they shared - oh, how it had been a while.

He'd do anything for her, just to see that smile.

"I thought you were dead," she wanted to say,

but withheld her tongue because he was here, on this day.

It was fine, he was here and that was all that she needed.

There was no one else on this earth, no other, none superseded.

He held her tight as she clung to his vest.

It was then she realized that, truly, she was blessed.

They had their ups and downs, and sure they'll be plenty more,

but they no longer forgot - there was no need to settle the score.

Here one moment and gone the next,

they didn't want to fill their lives with regrets.

It wasn't a sure thing that a person lived to see the next morning,

so each action they performed with love, utterly adorning.

At last, the man and woman celebrated their holiday with cheer:  
>Merry Christmas and Have a Happy New Year!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Meilin: I hope you all enjoyed this little poem. Please let me know what you thought of it and tell me what you did for the holidays!<strong>

**Until next time, my lovely readers~**


End file.
